Fated Destiny Christmas Specials
by FatedWriter
Summary: Before I say more let me get some things out of the way. First off this special contains no spoilers nor is anything cannon unless or until confirmed otherwise. Secondly this is part of the Fated Destiny series. If you dont know what that is go to my page and click and read the Fated Destiny story. So you dont waste both our times asking unneeded questions. Check back every Dec25th


The metallic tapping of a keyboard was the only sound to be heard in the room alongside of the crackle of the fake fire from the Television. Outside of the window the landscape was wearing a thick layer of white snow and the lake had frozen solid. The temperatures outside were unsuited for man, woman, or four legged companion. The surrounding houses were brightly lit up and had various decorations for the occasion, for a certain holiday was encroaching upon us.

"Damn it Director." I murmured as I raised my hand to my head as it started to ache, temporarily taking my hand away from the keyboard. "My head is starting to ache from all this work…." I said and rested my head back against the chair. I never could catch a break, even after several singularities and near death experiences, I was still worked to the bone even on my time off. "Maybe I should start seeing a Psychologist to deal with all this stress…" I murmured to myself as I held my face in my hands. "No if I do that a certain someone will give me crap." I said and then rubbed my temples. It was then when I felt something poking me and I looked down to see the golden muzzle of my Dog, Shadow, sitting by my side.

"Hey Shadow." I said and lowered my hand down and rubbed him on the forehead. Shadow rested his muzzle on the side of my chair and looked at me with pitiful eyes as I rubbed him behind the ears. "I know, I know Shadow. You want attention, but these assignments have to get done other wise the Director will have my head." I said and Shadow let out a whimper. "Or whoever the hell is in charge of sending this work my way." I murmured. It was probably some cheeky bloke sitting at a computer at Chaldea, lucky bastard probably gets paid for every assignment he gives out. "Either that or it is the Director, that woman must feed off of despair and misery." I said rubbing the side of my face. "Couldn't Chaldea at least hold off on the workload though, it is the Holidays." I murmured, but then again it's not like I had anything planned for the Holidays. Every Holiday I just sit home and do nothing, usually play Video games with my few remaining male friends I have left or watch YouTube videos on the TV. Still though I wouldn't mind doing that over all this work, this has been my Holiday Season almost every year for the past few years. I sighed and looked down at Shadow. "I guess this year will be no different than the rest Shadow."

"Senpai!" A familiar voice exclaimed and I felt someone's hands on my knees and I shot my head up to see the familiar face of the girl I've been living with for the past few years.

"Ah Mashu!" I exclaimed as Mashu stood over me with her hands on my knees, Mashu wore her usual black rimmed glasses as she always wore outside of missions and had on a grey turtleneck and a blue and red checkered skirt with black stockings. Mashu was looking extremely cheerful, but then again she always looked cheerful.

"Senpai what are you up to?!" Mashu asked staring at me intently.

"Well as you can see I'm on my computer Mashu, I'm doing more work from Chal…" I explained before being cut off by Mashu.

"No, No, No, No!" Mashu exclaimed shaking her head. "Do you not know what today is?" Mashu exclaimed shaking my legs and I held onto my laptop so it did not fall off my lap.

"Y-Yeah? It's a Sunday." I replied and Mashu frowned a little.

"Noooo! Today is Christmas Eve Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed. "Don't tell me you forgot about Christmas!" Mashu said with a worried expression and I glanced to my side at the Christmas Tree.

"No of course I didn't forget, I put up the Christmas tree and the decorations with you. How could I forget?" I replied.

"Then what are you doing lazing about Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed. "It's already the afternoon and we haven't done anything!" Mashu added.

"But I told you Mashu I'm working, Chaldea sent me more work…." I said before being cut off once more by Mashu.

"Absolutely not! You've been working every Christmas after our first Christmas together!" Mashu exclaimed squeezing my kneecaps. "No more working, I want to do something fun together!" Mashu said and wagged her finger at me.

"But what about the work, I can't just ignore it!" I said.

"No, No, No, No! You can do the work after New Year's is over! No more working on Christmas even anymore!" Mashu said and I scratched my head.

"I-I guess I could do it after Christmas." I said scratching my cheek. "But I mean what do you want to do Mashu? I've never seen you this worked up about Christmas before." I added.

"That's because Christmas is my favorite time of the year Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed, her voice filled with passion.

"I never knew that, I'm sorry Mashu." I said. "I'll have to make a mental note of that." I thought to myself. It wasn't very often that I would learn something about Mashu, but now I knew her favorite Holiday.

"It's fine, but from now no more work on Christmas week!" Mashu said and let go of my knees kneeling in front of me at the end of the chair.

"Okay no more work!" I said putting up my hands. Mashu narrowed her eyes at me and I lowered my hands and closed the current document I was working on and turned off my laptop, putting it to the side next to my chair. "Alright I'm not working!" I said and put my hands in my lap. "So what is it that you want to do Mashu?" I asked.

"Well…" Mashu said clapping her hands together and intertwining her fingers. "I wanna go to the mall, I saw that stores are having a bunch of sales and I wanna see the decorations. Also downtown there are several parts I've read online that look beautiful at night, and while we're downtown I'd like to go to a certain restaurant that is having a christmas special with several different festive drinks I'd like to try." Mashu said while I scratched my cheek.

"Alright, I don't mind going downtown and doing some shopping and getting something to eat." I said. "I still need to do some Christmas shopping anyway." I murmured silently under my breath.

"And afterwards when we get home, I'd like the three of us to go around the neighborhood singing Christmas carols!" Mashu exclaimed cheerfully which made me raise an eyebrow.

"So you want Scathach to come along with us today?" I asked and Mashu nodded her head. "You also want us to go Caroling? And by us you mean me, you and Scathach?" I said and Mashu nodded her head. "There's no way Scathach is going to go caroling with us, let alone if we're lucky accompany us to the city." I said pointing out.

"Don't be ridiculous Senpai! Of course Scathach will come with us!" Mashu said.

"No she's going to say No!" I said.

"Well we won't know until we ask!" Mashu exclaimed smiling.

"That requires entering her dominion!" I exclaimed.

"Her dominion? It's not her dominion Senpai, it's your room after all!" Mashu replied.

"Oh No! That's no longer my room, that room has become her dominion now." I exclaimed raising my finger. "I have to ask to enter just to use my computer and get my clothes!" I said pointing out. "And my closest now is mostly filled with both of you twos clothes! The only thing that remains the same about that room is the paint, bed covers, and my computer area!" I exclaimed.

"I don't have to knock to enter the room." Mashu said tilting her head.

"That's because you sleep there!" I replied.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed. "This will give you two an opportunity to improve your relationship!" Mashu said and I ruffled my eyebrows.

"Our relationship is fine! Scathach and I get along fine!" I exclaimed in protest.

"Also don't you want to hear Scathach sing? I bet she has a beautiful singing voice." Mashu said resting her elbows on my knees and resting her head in her hands.

"Well it's true that I'm curious as to what her singing voice sounds like…." I said and then shook my head after a moment. "But that's besides the point she'll never do it in the first place." I said and crossed my arms.

"Well we won't find out sitting her now will we?" Mashu replied and pushed herself up off the chair and stood up straight before extending her hand to me. I reached out and grasped her hand and Mashu pulled me up out of my chair and onto my feet.

"Alright, but I'm telling you her answer will already be No." I said and Mashu gave me a look that said Come on. Mashu and I walked towards the bedroom with Shadow trotting alongside us.

Mashu grabbed the door handle and turned it and pushed it open. Mashu and I stepped inside the bedroom. In the corner of the bedroom by the window in her reading chair sat the Burgundy haired Scottish woman Scathach, reading a book in her white turtleneck and black stockings. Surrounding her chair were stacks of books that only grew as the years passed by. Mashu and I walked up to Scathach and I looked down at Scathach in her chair who flipped a page as we stood over her.

"Scathach?" I said and Scathach slowly tore herself away from the page she was on and looked up at us with the usual blank expression she wore.

"Yes?" Scathach replied and I pulled on the zipper of my grey sweater as I thought of what to say.

"Scathach Mashu and I were planning on going on going downtown and doing some Christmas shopping and then getting something to eat, would you like to join us?" I asked.

"Let me think about that….." Scathach said and rose her finger to her chin. "...No." Scathach replied only after a moment. I looked over my shoulder at Mashu and shrugged, but Mashu gave me pleading eyes and I mentally sighed and turned around and faced Scathach.

"Why not Scathach?" I asked.

"Uh because it's freezing outside, and I'm perfectly comfortable right here in my nice warm room with my books." Scathach replied.

"Then put something warmer on! Put some pants on obviously! You would freeze wearing those stockings or pantyhosing or whatever they're called." I said and Scathach frowned at me.

"I just don't feel like going out." Scathach replied.

"Oh come on Scathach, Mashu and I would really like it if you came with us. If you won't do it for me, at least do it for Mashu. Christmas is her favorite Holiday and she doesn't like when we just sit around coped up inside the house all day." I said and looked at Scathach, Shadow went up to Scathach and rested his muzzle in her lap and looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. One of Scathach's hands let go of her book and made its way to Shadow's head and scratched him behind the ears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mashu staring at Scathach with pleading eyes.

"Pleeeeaaaassssssseeeeeee Scathach I'd really like it you came with us." Mashu said pleading her and after a few moments Scathach dropped her book in her lap and waved her hands.

"FINE! I'll come with you two! Just get out of here and let me change into something warmer!" Scathach said and shooed us out of the bedroom leaving only Shadow and her in there. "Lucky dog." I thought to myself before exiting and closing the door behind me.

Mashu and I stood waiting by the door for Scathach to finish changing. Mashu had put on a buttoned white heavy jacket with a hood and a red scarf along with black boots, while I had put on a black heavy jacket with a grey scarf and black leather gloves with black winter boots. It was only a few moments before Scathach walked up to us, Scathach had changed into dark navy colored pants and had slipped on a light brown coat with black leather gloves and knee high furry brown boot. Scathach also had a black purse at her side and that made me raise an eyebrow, while Mashu was holding a purse, it was surprising to see Scathach with one.

"What?" Scathach sneered at me and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nothing, shall we go?" I said and grabbed the door handle, turning it and pulled the door open.

"Yes let's go before I change my mind." Scathach sneered. Mashu and Scathach walked past me out into the cold.

"Of course your highness." I said and I heard Scathach scoffed and Mashu and Scathach headed down the stairs. "We'll be back Shadow, and I'll take you for a walk when we get back I promise!" I said and patted Shadow's head before headed outside. When I stepped out the sound of snow crunching beneath my feet was heard and I looked up into the sky to see grey clouds. I pulled the door shut and tapped in the code locking the door hearing the metallic click, and then proceeded to head down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I found Scathach and Mashu waiting for me at the car, I pulled the car keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Scathach grabbed the door handle and ducked inside the car before slamming it shut behind her, I grabbed the door handle on the driver side and pulled open my door and then pulled the seat forward. Mashu climbed in the back of the car and buckled up and I put the seat back into its original position. Once I climbed inside of the car I slammed the door shut and buckled myself in before I inserted the key into the ignition. I pressed my foot down on the clutch and turned the key and the car roared to life giving the same old satisfying sound. We sat there for a few moments waiting for the car to warm up and I lifted up the center console and reached in taking out a cd case. Once I opened the case, I took the CD out and pushed it into the Radio. After a few minutes passed by I put the Car into First gear and rolled out of the driveway onto the road, driving slowly on the snow covered pavement we creeped towards the main highway. Once we pulled out of the neighborhood and onto the main highway I reached over and pressed the play button on the Radio. After a moment passed the first song on the CD started playing.

"Frank Sinatra? And his Christmas Songs at that too?" Scathach said raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Frank Sinatra?" I said glancing at Scathach out of the corner of my eye as I drove.

"Nothing, just odd to see you actually have some taste in music." Scathach snickered as she reached over and pressed the heated seat button on the center console.

"Ha Ha Ha! At least I have some sort of variety in the music I listen too, so far I've only heard you listen to Jazz." I said wagging a finger.

"What's wrong with Jazz?" Scathach exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with Jazz! That's what I listen to a majority of the time, but at least I listen to other stuff too." I said and Scathach only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. The rest of the ride to the city was mostly just small chatter between the three of us.

Thirty Minutes later

I was only a few minutes into the city and I already found myself trapped in a favorite place.

"Just ffffffreaking great! Traffic! My favorite place to be in, especially in Winter conditions!" I said and slammed my hands against the wheel before gripping the wheel once more.

"I don't know what you expected on Christmas Eve?" Scathach said and I glanced over at her as she glared at me with harsh looking eyes. "This is the time when everyone rushes to do last minute Christmas shopping." Scathach said.

"I know that! You don't need to tell me!" I exclaimed. "But I figured at the very least most people would be home with their families on Christmas eve!" I said tapping my fingers on the wheel as I slowly inched forward.

"I wish I was home right now…." Scathach murmured and rested her head against the window.

"You stay in that room any longer and you'll be whiter than the Winter snow!" I said jokingly and Scathach glanced at me unamusingly.

"I couldn't get any whiter than you." Scathach retorted. "If we threw you out in the snow, we'd lose you forever." Scathach added.

"Har Har Har, very funny." I said. "When you get as white as I am, maybe we can get lost together." I added with an amused grin on my face.

"Yes and then when the sun comes out we'll be melt away alongside the snow." Scathach replied with an amused grin on her face as well.

"Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed and I look over my shoulder at Mashu in the rear seat. "Up ahead there's a parking garage, the mall is only a little further up ahead. We can walk the rest of the way." Mashu said leaning forward and pointing up ahead. I followed where her finger was pointing and saw the opening of a three story parking garage.

"It's probably full, but I guess it would be better to check it than sitting in traffic." I said.

"I don't know I think I enjoy sitting in traffic. I'd like to see if you lose your mind sitting in traffic." Scathach said jokingly.

"If I go crazy I'm going to make sure that I drag you down with me into the depths of madness." I replied and turned on my blinker indicator as I pulled the car into the entrance of the parking garage.

After we had found a parking space we made our way back down to the street and walked along the sidewalk towards the mall, the sound of the snow crunching beneath our feet. The stores we passed by were brightly lit with Christmas lights and Christmas wreaths hung from the street lamps. Few people filled with sidewalks and Mashu walked ahead of us while Scathach had her arm interlocked with my own arm.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked and glanced at Scathach at my side as we walked behind Mashu. Scathach looked up at me and gave me an unamused glance.

"Yes it is! I won't have you getting lost again like you did in London!" Scathach exclaimed and I sighed.

"That was one time! And it was in an unfamiliar city at that. I've been living her for almost a decade now!" I exclaimed. "Besides wouldn't you be glad to lose me, it means you could run off back home and abandon me in the city." I said with a smirk.

"If I lost you, who would pay for rent, heat, internet, and food and water?" Scathach said and I sighed once more.

"Ah yes of course!" I exclaimed and Scathach gave me a perplexed look. "And here I was thinking you cared about me!" I said and a grin formed on my lips. Once I said that though I swear that Scathach's cheeks grew rosy or perhaps that was just frostbite nipping at her face. Most likely the latter.

"N-No! Don't be stupid you idiot! W-whatever gave you that stupid idea!" Scathach scoffed and looked away. This caused me to chuckle and earned me a disapproving glance from Scathach. Scathach and I continued walking arm in arm down the sidewalk while Mashu looked around in awe at the Christmas decorations and twirled around facing us with a warm smile on her face.

"Senpai this is amazing! There are so many bright lights and beautiful decorations and the wreathes even have candles inside of them!" Mashu said. "It's just all so incredible!" Mashu said and clapped her hands together.

"Yes it is, but we haven't even gotten to the best parts of town yet!" I said and Mashu's face lit up in joy.

"I'm so excited I can't wait!" Mashu said and rushed over to my other side and wrapped her arms around my arms. "Well this is even more awkward now walking down the street with two girls around my arms, maybe if I'm lucky I can say they're my wife and daughter or two clingy sisters or just two close friends. No I don't think anyone would believe the first two so If asked I'll just say two close friends." I thought to myself as we walked across the crosswalk and a few more blocks before we came to a stop in front of the mall. The Mall was a large building with a massive glass window that was the entrance with sliding glass doors. Once we entered through the sliding glass doors we were greeted by a massive Christmas tree that went up three stories to the glass skylights, it was quite lavish and decorated with Christmas decorations all the way from the bottom to the tip of the shining star at the top.

"Wooooooooowwwww!" Mashu gasped in awe of the enormous Christmas tree and let go of me. Mashu rushed off towards the base of the Christmas tree and looked up at the shining star. When Scathach and I approached Mashu from behind, Mashu swung around with a smile as bright as the star on top of the tree behind her.

"I've never seen such a large tree before! It puts our tree to shame Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yes well this tree could never fit through my front door, let alone the living room." I said jokingly. "But I'm glad that you like the tree they have, I've always found it incredible myself." I said and Mashu nodded her head in agreement. "So where did you want to go in the mall?" I asked and returned my hand back into my pocket.

"Actually Senpai there are some friends I'm going to meet up with and we're going to go check out the stores and shop there." Mashu said clapping her hands together which caused me to give Mashu a worrisome stare and an intrigued one at the same time.

"Mashu you have friends here?" I inquired.

"They're some girls I made friends with from our neighborhood, I told them I was going to the city and they said they'd meet me here!" Mashu exclaimed. "I don't do nothing while you two are cramped up in the house all day." Mashu said.

"O-Of course! It's only natural you'd make friends while living here." I said and reached into my jacket and pulled out my wallet. "Here…" I said and withdrew a Hundred dollar bill and handed it to Mashu. "Now don't spend it all at once Mashu and remember we're getting dinner after this!" I said and Mashu accepted the Hundred dollar bill and put it in her purse. "And if you get lost text me. Also once you're done text me and we'll meet at the front of store and go downtown." I said and Mashu nodded her head.

"Of course Senpai! I'll be careful and if anything comes up I'll text you at once!" Mashu said and turned around. "I'll see you two soon, bye Senpai and Scathach!" Mashu said waving her hand over head head as she rushed into the mall leaving Scathach and I standing arm and arm in the open by ourselves….

Scathach and I stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before I decided to speak up.

"Well I'm going to go, I still need to do some Christmas shopping!" I said and began to pull away from Scathach, only to feel Scathach's grip on my arm tighten.

"You're going Christmas shopping? For who?" Scathach inquired and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Oh you know…. Just my mother, my father, and my sister…. Nothing that would interest you I'm sure." I said and tried pulling away once more to no avail.

"Now hold on you're going to just abandon me?" Scathach said and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Abandon you? What are you? A Child?" I said which earned me a stern glance from Scathach. "Can't you explore the mall on your own? If you don't want to you can just wait here for me to return." I said.

"Oh No! I'm not going to just sit here and wait for you, what would I do besides twiddle my thumbs or wrack up your data cost." Scathach said and I rolled my eyes. "You and Mashu dragged me out here and you're not going to just ditch me when you said you wanted me to come, so I'm going with you! No ands, ifs, or buts!" Scathach said sternly and gripped my arm tightly and stood next to me.

"Alright, Alright! Let's go!" I said as guilt washed over me. It was true that Mashu and I brought her out here and it would be a real scumbag move to ditch her. "Just loosen your grip a little before you cut the flow of blood to my arm okay!" I said and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me, but her grip did loosen a little and the two of us set off into the mall arm in arm.

Scathach and I wandered throughout the mall for a while keeping away from large crowds and hugging the store fronts and walls. While there had been no stores so far that had caught Scathach or my eyes, something brought me to a stop. I stared in the store window and I saw out of the corner of my eye Scathach gaze stare off the side before she looked at me.

"What are we stopping for? Did you find something….?" Scathach said and then turned her attention to what I was looking at. "More Suits? Seriously? How many more suits do you need?" Scathach said and I tore slowly tore my attention away from the fine tailored suits in the store windows to Scathach giving me an unamused stare.

"You're one to talk about clothes!" I exclaimed raising my finger. "Who's clothes take up half the closest? Oh yeah, YOU!" I said and crossed my arms and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me.

"At least my clothes vary, your clothes are just suits, more suits, and some turtlenecks and sweaters." Scathach said and crossed her arms.

"I'm a guy, I'm not really into fashion or clothes. Just give me a suit or something nice and professional." I replied which earned me a scoff from Scathach.

"If you're going to use that excuse, then I like clothes because I'm a woman." Scathach retorted.

"Hey Look!" I exclaimed and pointed my finger at a sign and Scathach followed where I was pointing. "The store is giving out discounts to couples as a Christmas special." I said and Scathach and I approached the front of the store.

"What a pity, too bad you don't have a partner or significant other…" Scathach said.

"Oh look they're having a sale on shoes and turtlenecks…." I said and suddenly felt Scathach wrap her arm around my arm.

"Honey, come on! Let's go!" Scathach said and dragged me through the front doors of the store. "How quickly she changes her tone when something she wants is involved…." I thought to myself as I was dragged into the store.

Thirty minutes later…

After what felt like forever, Scathach and I left the store. While inside the store we had spent most of our time in the women's section looking at shoes, clothes, and even being forced to stand around in the unmentionables section, while on the other hand I had only gotten a brief second to look in the men's section. However it was worth it in the end to me, because the pure joy I got out of watching Scathach convince the cashier that she was my wife. I've never gotten more joy from shopping in a clothing store than I have now. Scathach was still holding onto my arm as we left the store, while my other arm was occupied by shopping bags of all the stuff Scathach had bought.

"So, Dear, is this your Christmas Presents?" I asked and turned to look at Scathach. Scathach turned and faced me with an unamused look on her face like she always, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't call me Dear ever again. This was a one time thing, I just wanted the sale." Scathach said and poked me in the cheek until I pushed her finger away. "I'm the one who bought it you idiot and only because they were on sale!" Scathach said. "But I suppose yes these can be my Christmas presents for myself." Scathach added and withdrew her hand back to her side.

"Well I'm glad you got to get yourself something, I only got to look in the mens section for one bloody second." I said in a cynical tone. Scathach only rolled her eyes when I said this.

"Oh quit complaining it's not like you need anymore suits." Scathach said. "I beg to differ!" I thought to myself. "Besides it's not like you can't come here on your own time." Scathach added.

"I sure fucking wish I could, but I can never leave the house without you at my heels." I said and earned a piercing glance from Scathach. "So even if I came back I'd just get dragged back to the women's section all over again, so why even bother?" I sneered.

"I didn't even want to come with you, you twat." Scathach snapped back. "So don't blame this on me! You can leave and go where you please, I don't care." Scathach said.

"Oh Good! So next time I go out, don't come with me." I said and Scathach scoffed at me before looking away. "Anyway let's just go." I said and Scathach and I proceeded to walk around the mall, still arm in arm. All the stores seemed uninteresting or didn't catch my eye. "It's been forever since I've even been to this mall. I think most of the stores I remember have been shut down or went digital with online shopping." I thought to myself as Scathach and I wandered. I didn't even know what most of the stores were and what they sold. However it was then when a store I did know caught my eye, I knew what exactly they sold. I turned around and started heading across the mall with Scathach trailing behind holding my hand.

"W-where are we going?" Scathach exclaimed from behind and when we got across to the other side, it was there that the store was within sight. "No No we're not going in that store!" Scathach said pulling on my arm.

"Yes, Yes! I am absolutely going into Gamestop! There are several upcoming games that I want to preorder!" I said trudging forward as I dragged Scathach behind me.

"I don't want to go into your stupid Video Game Store!" Scathach exclaimed digging her heels into the tiles.

"Fuck off! I had to go into the women's lingerie section while you looked at underwear and bras, do you know how many women gave me dirty looks!" I exclaimed. "And I wasn't even in the section I was standing outside the section!" I added reaching out for the door handles.

"So what? When have you been one to care for what others think!" Scathach said pulling me back.

"Exactly! So why should I care what you think about the Video game Store!" I replied as my fingers touched the door handles. "I won't allow you to ruin the last enjoyable thing in my life!" I said grasping the door handle. I could see the friendly cashiers and fellow gamers inside who I could talk to about video games and not confuse.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Scathach exclaimed pulling on me and it was no doubt an awkward sight as a fully grown woman pulled on a fully grown man reaching out for the Video game store. "If you go in there you'll never leave and then you'll talk about a bunch of nerdy stuff." Scathach said.

"That's the whole point!" I said and pulled the door open. I dug in my heels and trudged forward as Scathach pulled back. "If you don't like it stay outside the store!" I said over my shoulder at Scathach.

"No I don't want to stand outside a video game, then weird people will try and talk to me!" Scathach said and then there was a hard pull and I felt my fingertips slipping from the door handles.

"Don't do this! No!" I exclaimed and then I felt Scathach pull with all her strength and I lost my grip on the door handle and was pulled back. The door swung close and with it all my happiness and joy disappeared as the fellow gamers looked at me from the lit up store and I stood out in the dark with the woman who sucked my happiness and joy out. "I hate you so much!" I said and glanced at Scathach with piercing eyes.

"Yeah sure whatever! Now let's go! I'm sure soon Mashu will be texting us and it'll be time to go!" Scathach said turning me around and pushed me forward. I walked forward gloomy for a few moments until I heard Scathach footsteps forward. I let out a heavy sigh and we continued walking around the store aimlessly.

An Hour later.

After some more aimless wandering, Scathach and I came upon the center of the mall.

"Are still mopping because I didn't let you go into that stupid game store." Scathach said and glared at me. I ignored Scathach and looked off to the side. "You are still mopping!" Scathach said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I possibly be upset about having my happiness denied to me once more?" I replied sarcastically.

"Alright smartass." Scathach said and narrowed her eyes at me. "Hey look you want to stop and sit on Santa's lap, maybe he'll give you the toys you want for Christmas." Scathach said motioning her head to the Giant Christmas castle in the middle of the mall intersection where a line of children stood waiting to sit on the lap of a man wearing a santa costume and white beard with a hat.

"No thanks I'll pass, I wouldn't want you to suck out all the joy and happiness of all the innocent children and Santa." I said raising my hand up. "So for the sake of all the innocent children I'll keep them away from your reach. So they won't have to suffer just like me." I said with a smirk.

"Asshole." Scathach replied bitterly and there was a sharp pain in my arm as she punched me in the arm.

"Owe." I said jokingly and that only earned me a stern glance from Scathach. All of a sudden there was a vibration in my jacket pocket, I reached into my jacket pocket and withdrew my phone. After unlocking my phone I checked my messages and saw a message from Mashu that said. "Senpai I've finished shopping with my friends, Meet u back at the front of the mall."

"Mashu's finished shopping so let's return to the front of the mall, before anymore innocent bystanders fall victim to you." I said with a smirk and Scathach scoffed.

"Yes LET'S. Before I plunge my spear right through your heart and stain the children's memories with your bloody corpse." Scathach replied bitterly and shook her fist at me.

"If you did that at least my soul would be free of your torment." I said and chuckled.

"I'll make sure I capture your soul and trap it in the land of Shadows." Scathach said jabbing me in the chest with her finger.

"So cruel, even in death I won't be able to escape your torment Scathach." I said jokingly.

Ten minutes later.

Scathach and I arrived at the front of the store and stood at the base of the massive Christmas. The both of us stood there glancing around with our arms crossed. I pulled back my sleeve and glanced at my watch as the seconds ticked by.

"Where is Mashu? Our dinner reservations are in about thirty minutes." I said and pulled my sleeve back and glanced around.

"She probably ran away forever." Scathach said and turned to face me.

"Don't say things like that, Mashu wouldn't run away." I said. "Besides if she did, Roman would probably skin me alive or sew my legs to my arms sockets and my arms to my leg sockets or some horrifying mutation!" I said and Scathach snickered.

"I'd watch that." Scathach said.

"Of course you would, I imagine you have some sort of human skull collection somewhere you haven't told me of." I retorted.

"No I don't, what do you take me for?" Scathach sneered. "But if you like I can start my collection with your head." Scathach said and butted her head against mine.

"I'll make sure I enchant myself so when you cut off my head I can still annoy you." I said and butted my head against Scathachs. Scathach was about to reply before someone cut us off.

"Excuse me Sir!" A Female voice said and Scathach and I snapped our attention to three young ladies standing in front of us. One girl had brunette hair, another had black hair, and the third girl had White hair. First time I had seen a white haired girl other than the Director, but then again white hair wasn't completely unnatural. Scathach and I quit butting heads with one another and stood up straight and faced the three young girls.

"Ahem Yes how may we help you young ladies?" I said after I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me Mister we wondering if you could help us?" The White Haired girl asked.

"Umm Yeah sure we can help you out if it's within our capabilities." I said.

"That's great Mister!" The Brunette haired girl exclaimed.

"So what is it that you need help with?" Scathach asked.

"One of our friends have went missing!" The Black haired girl exclaimed.

"Yes and if we don't find them, her parents will get really mad at us and we'll get in trouble." The Brunette Girl said.

"This sounds like something you should be asking the police…." I said before being cut off.

"Don't worry we'll find your friend!" Scathach said.

"Scathach we really should get the police…" I murmured and Scathach turned and faced me.

"It's getting cold out and the weatherman said it's suppose to snow around this time. We don't have time to get the police!" Scathach said and I rubbed my cheek.

"Alright, Alright. You're right! Let's go!" I said putting up my hands.

"Thanks a bunch!" The Brunette said clapping her hands together.

"Follow us and we'll show you where we lost our friend!" The White haired girl said and they turned around heading through the revolving doors and out into the cold. It had gotten considerably more darker outside and all the streetlights were turned on at this time of day.

Five minutes later

It had been a considerably short walk as the girls lead us to a park a few blocks away from the mall. In fact I don't think I have been to this park before and I've lived here for quite a while. It was quite a considerable large park and stretched two city block in length and width. Although be it Not quite as large as a park like Central Park in NYC. The Five of us stood outside one of the many entrances of the park.

"This is where we lost our friend!" The Brunette exclaimed.

"Yes we tried searching the park ourselves, but we had no luck." The Black haired girl said.

"Alright why don't we split up, you three search half the park and I'll search the other half with my friend." I said and the three girls nodded their head.

"That sounds like the best course of action." The Black haired girl said.

"Please find our friend Sir!" The White haired girl murmured.

"Don't worry we'll find your friend." I said reassuringly.

"We'll meet up at the center of the park." The Brunette said and I nodded my head. The Three girls rushed off down the sidewalk to the other side of the park and I turned around and faced Scathach.

"Alright let's go, we best hurry up and find this girl before it gets late." I said and Scathach nodded her head. The two of us headed into the park and started searching for any girl who wasn't one of the girls we were helping. Although it had occurred to me that we didn't ask for details about the girl, like a description or name. However it didn't matter, the park seemed mostly abandoned and all we needed to find was another teenage girl. "How many teenage girls could be wandering a park at this time of day? Actually do teenage girls even go to parks? Probably not, now that I think about it. There's no wifi or expensive coffee shops in parks." I thought to myself and chuckled at my own humor. Scathach and I spent the next several minutes turning over every rock and scouring every bush and tree in the park. It was starting to seem hopeless as we reached the center of the park and still hadn't found any teenage girls. After several more minutes of searching we came to a stop in the center of the park where four paths intersected at a medium sized water fountain surrounded by several benches and bushes with lights that brightly lit up the area. If we weren't doing something important right now I'd like to have sat down and admired the scene itself. It was then when something landed on my head and I patted the wet spot on my head and looked upwards to see several snowflakes flutter down towards us.

"Great its snowing now." I murmured.

"Just shut up and keeping looking!" Scathach snapped at me.

"Scathach we havent found anyone here, and if the girls haven't found anyone then we aren't going to find her especially right now!" I exclaimed.

"So what are we just going to give up looking for her?" Scathach asked.

"No we should do what we should have done in the first place." I replied. "We'll call the police and let them handle this, then we don't have to stand around in the freezing cold." I said and rubbed my shoulders.

"Are you trying to say its my fault that we're stuck out here?" Scathach said and turned and faced me.

"Well who was the one who insisted that we rush off into the cold night and look for a missing girl." I snapped back at Scathach.

"You coward! There's a girl missing and you're bitching about the cold!" Scathach retorted.

"You're the one who else tells me to keep me to tell my head down in singularities!" I exclaimed.

"That's because something is actually trying to kill you, you idiot!" Scathach exclaimed. "Besides This is your fault anyway, you didnt ask those girls for any details like names or descriptions!" Scathach said.

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow. "You didnt ask them either so don't go blaming this on me!" I said and Scathach butted heads with me and the two of us grasped each others hands pushing against the other as we butted heads.

"Idiot!" Scathach retorted.

"Hypocrite!" I retorted back.

"Coward!" Scathach snapped back.

"Control freak!" I snapped.

"Senpai! Scathach!" The familiar voice of Mashu exclaimed and Scathach and I snapped around to see Mashu rushing towards us from out of one of the bushes. "Please stop fighting!" Mashu said panting and stopped in front of us.

"Mashu?" Scathach and I said in unison with surprised looks on our face.

"Please It's Christmas eve, please stop fighting." Mashu said. "I was hoping that by getting you two out together that you might two might improve your relationship, that's why my friends and I put this all together!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Wait Mashu you put this whole lost person thing together…" I said.

"Yes, but it wasn't just that. We arranged to separate from you two so you two could be together. Then you were suppose to find this beautiful spot and put aside your differences and appreciate a beautiful spot like this together." Mashu exclaimed. "But instead of patching things up you two have done nothing but fight and bicker. You two have done nothing, but fight and snap at each other's necks for years. You two have have acted like children!" Mashu said. "I can't stand it anymore, I can't stand it anymore! Watching my closest friends fight!" Mashu exclaimed as her eyes began to tear up. "Please! I don't want you two to fight any longer! So please stop!" Mashu said and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Mashu…." I said and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I d-didn't know we were hurting you…." Scathach said rubbing her arm in embarrassment. Scathach then turned and faced me with saddened eyes. "Mashu is right Christopher, I have been acting like a stubborn Child." Scathach said and then met my eyes. "I'm sorry Christopher for being so terrible to you." Scathach said apologetically.

"No I'm the one who should be saying Sorry, Scathach. I've been acting irresponsible and instead of trying to fix things with you I've only made jokes and made you more angry." I said. "So I'm sorry Scathach." I said apologetically.

"No! It's all my fault! I'm the one who didn't let you patch things up and only threatened you and insulted you!" Scathach exclaimed.

"But I'm the one who only made things worse by not taking this seriously so I'm the one to blame!" I said.

"JUST MAKE UP ALREADY!" Three voices exclaimed and Scathach and I turned to see Mashu's three friends standing behind Mashu. Scathach and I turned and faced each other.

"I'm sorry Scathach." I said sincerely and extended my hand. "Let's stop fighting." I added

"I'm sorry too Christopher, let us go back to being friends." Scathach said and nodded her head before she grasped my hand and we firmly shook.

"YAY!" The Three girls exclaimed and Mashu wiped away the tears from her eyes. Scathach and I then turned and faced Mashu and Mashu smiled at us.

"Mashu we're also sorry for hurting you! We promise to stop fighting from now on, it will be hard, but we promise to work on it." Scathach and I said in unison and Mashu's eyes began to tear up again. Mashu then rushed up to us and jumped at us. Scathach and I were taken aback as Mashu wrapped her arms around us and squeezed us tightly in a hug.

"I'm just glad you two have stopped fighting. It's the best Christmas present I could have asked for!" Mashu said rubbing her face in between us. Scathach and I smiled and wrapped our arms around Mashu and hugged her tightly.

"So these are your friends?" I asked and Mashu let us go and stepped back. The Three girls stepped towards us and smiled at us.

"Yes these are my friends, all three of them live in our neighborhood." Mashu said turning around and waving her hand at them. The Brunette stepped forward and greeted us.

"Hi I'm Jennifer! I'm your next door neighbor! I live to the house on your left!" Jennifer said. "I've been living there my whole life and I still remember the day when you moved in Sir!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Now that I think about I think I remember seeing you a few times before." I said. "Sorry I didn't recognize you earlier." I said apologetically.

"No it's fine Sir. I'm usually only out occasionally riding my bike or swimming in the summer. So I don't expect you to remember me." Jennifer said and smiled.

"Yes well I'll be sure to remember the name of one of Mashu's friends from now on." I said and Scathach nodded her head in agreement. Jennifer extended her hand and Scathach and I both shook her hand. Jennifer stepped backwards and the girl with the long black hair and a white hair band stepped forward and introduced herself.

"I'm Emily, it's a pleasure to meet you. Mashu speaks very highly of the both of you." Emily said and extended her hand. I reached out and grasped her hand and shook it.

"Thank you Emily, I can only hope I live up to what Mashu has said about me." I said and withdrew my hand to my side. "Thank you for what you did today." I added.

"It was no problem, although things did not originally go according to plan. However we still achieved the desired result." Emily said and cupped her chin. "I live two houses down from you by the way." Emily said and Scathach extend her hand and Emily grasped her hand and shook it. "I've lived in the neighborhood roughly as long as Jennifer has. So it's nice to finally meet you two." Emily added.

"Likewise, It's nice to meet one of Mashu's friends." Scathach said and the two let go of each others hand. Lastly the girl with the short white haired and pink hairband approached us rather shyly and bowed her head respectfully.

"H-Hello! I'm Iris! It's a pleasure to meet both of the people Mashu speaks so highly of!" Iris said bowing and Scathach and I both smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Iris." Scathach and I said in unison and bowed at her. Iris was taken aback, but smiled affectionately.

"I'm glad you two are no longer fighting. Mashu was always so sad when she talked about you two fighting." Iris said. "But now Mashu will no longer be sad!" Iris said and clasped her hands together.

"Yes and I'm grateful you were there for Mashu to talk too. I'm also sorry we caused her that sadness, we promise won't cause her to be sad anymore." Scathach said and smiled affectionately.

"T-Thank you M-miss Scathach!" Iris said and smiled before she stepped back and returned to her group of friends.

"Yes and I'd like to thank all of you for being Mashu's friend and we also apologize for our behavior." I said and Scathach nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm just so glad Senpai that you and Scathach have made up, so from now on our Christmas will be Merry and bright." Mashu said and Scathach and I smiled. Then my jacket pocket vibrated once more and I reached into pocket and withdrew my phone. When I checked the screen my hand smacked my forehead.

"Oh Geez our dinner reservation is only in a few minutes!" I said and slid my phone back into my pocket. "We need to get going if we want to get there in time." I said and Mashu nodded her head and turned around and faced her friends and the four of them had a group hug.

"Thank you guys for all you did today and I hope you have a Merry Christmas!" Mashu said and then after a few moments they let go of one another and Mashu rushed over to a bench where she picked up several bags and her purse and rushed over to us.

"Alright Senpai I'm ready to go!" Mashu exclaimed.

"So did you go shopping?" I inquired.

"Yes of course Senpai!" Mashu said. "While it was a goal to get you and Scathach to patch up your relationship, I also wanted to get a few things!" Mashu said.

"I can see that, would you like for me to carry your bags?" I asked and Mashu shook her head.

"No Thanks Senpai! I've got it!" Mashu said.

"Alright well we best get going!" I said and turned to face Mashu's friends. "Hope you ladies have a Very Merry Christmas and once again Thank you for everything!" I said and the Girls nodded their heads.

"Yes I as well would like to wish you a Merry Christmas and give my Thanks once more." Scathach said placing her hand on her chest.

"Thank you! And Have a Merry Christmas!" The Three Girls said in unison. The three of us waved goodbye and rushed off towards the restaurant.

A Few minutes later

The restaurant was only a few more blocks away and after a mad dash we made it with mere seconds to spare. The three of us were panting heavily as I held the door open for Mashu and Scathach. Mashu and Scathach gave me their thanks and rubbed their sides as they entered the restaurant. I entered behind them and closed the door as the snow storm picked up outside, upon entering I was greeted by Christmas music and lavish decor. Mashu and Scathach stood in the lobby waiting near the podium where a waiter was standing. I walked over to the man and told him we had reservations along with my first and last name. The waiter then took us to our table and I pulled back Scathach's seat and Scathach took her seat giving me her thanks. I then pulled back Mashu's seat and Mashu sat down and scooted forward and gave her thanks as well. I then pulled a seat across from Scathach and sat down. Our table was by the window so we got a full view of the snow storm raging outside.

"Brrrrrrr." I murmured and rubbed my arms. Mashu and Scathach took off their coats and placed them on the back of their seats. Scathach turned her attention to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be use to the cold given you've lived in the cold Mountains most of your life." Scathach said and I opened my mouth about to reply with something witty. Scathach raised an eyebrow at me and then I closed my mouth.

"Ahem just because I've lived in the cold almost my whole life it doesn't mean I don't get cold." I said and Scathach opened her mouth about to say something and then no doubt changed her mind.

"I suppose that's true, it is pretty cold out so I don't think even someone from Alaska would find it comfortable." Scathach said.

"No probably not. In fact Santa Claus probably doesn't even like the cold." I said jokingly.

"No Santa Claus probably likes the cold I believe." Scathach replied. "He probably takes his baths out in the cold Northern waters." Scathach said.

"No doubt about it." I said and turned to face Mashu. "I hope you've prepared cookies and milk for Santa Claus Mashu." I said and smiled cheekly.

"Senpai, Scathach. I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not a little kid. I already know Santa Claus isnt rea….." Mashu said before she was cut off.

"No, No. Santa Claus is real. I'm sure of it." I said. "If Magic exist then Santa Claus must be real, I mean he no doubt exists on the Throne of Heroes. Since we've seen so many fictional heroes and Anti Heroes from the Throne of Heroes." I said and turned to face Scathach.

"No doubt about it." Scathach said nodding her head.

"B-but if Santa Claus is in the Throne of heroes that would mean he's dead…." Mashu said shyly.

"So you do think he exist Mashu!" I exclaimed and then Mashu's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"M-maybe….. Y-yes." Mashu murmured and covered her face in embarrassment. Scathach reached over and rubbed Mashu on the back.

"Its okay Mashu, I believe in Santa Claus." I said and Mashu peeked through her fingers at me. I glanced at Scathach out of the corner of my eyes and gave her a face telling her to come on. Scathach gave me a face of "Do I really?" and I shot her a look saying. "Yes you do really."

"Yes I believe in Santa Claus too." Scathach said after a moment's pause.

"You guys aren't just messing with me?" Mashu said as she pulled her hands down from her face.

"No of course not Mashu." I said and Scathach nodded her head.

"A-alright…." Mashu said and put her hands down in her lap. "Yes I've already made a batch of cookies for Santa and when I go to bed I'll make sure to put them out before I go to sleep." Mashu said.

"Don't forget the milk." I said and crossed my arms. Mashu nodded her head and then the Waitress came with our menus and glasses of water. We thanked the waitresses and looked through the menus. After a few moments we ordered from the menus and chatted for several minutes until our food arrived. Mashu and Scathach sipped from their peppermint and gingerbread flavored drinks while I just had a simple glass of pepsi. After we finished our meal, I paid the check and we left the restaurant and headed outside. Scathach and I walked arm in arm while Mashu walked on ahead of us, Mashu twirled around in the snow happily with a warm smile on her face as we walked down the sidewalk flanked by several snow covered trees and glass buildings brightly lit up with Christmas decorations. The three of us gasped and stopped several time to examine the lights and decorations alongside of several other bystanders.

"So beautiful!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Yeah it is…" I said.

"We should come here every year." Scathach said and I turned and faced her.

"Yeah I think we will come here every Christmas season." I said and Scathach smiled. After we finished heading through the city streets we returned to the parking garage and once we found the car, we got inside and I started up the car and we headed home.

Thirty Minutes later

The Car pulled into driveway and I put the car in neutral before I pulled up the parking brake. Once the car came to a stop, Scathach opened the door and got out. Once I turned off the engine I opened the door and got out and then pulled back the seat letting Mashu get out of the car. After Mashu got out of the backseat I pushed the seat back into its original position and slammed the door shut. I rushed through the cold and headed up the stairs where Mashu and Scathach were waiting. Scathach held open the door while I flipped down the panel and punched in the number code. The metallic click was heard and I pushed down on the door handle and we funneled through the door out of the freezing cold. Upon entry we were greeted by the furry and lovable four legged Shadow who sniffed us eagerly and wagged his tail. Scathach rubbed Shadow on the head and walked past him into the house. Scathach then began to pull her coat off and threw it on the counter and stretched her arms over her head.

"Ugh I'm going to curl up into bed under the covers and I'm never going to come out ever again." Scathach said and Mashu glanced at me.

"Ahem actually before we tuck in for the night there is something else Mashu and I planned on doing tonight and we'd very much like if you join us." I said and Scathach turned around and looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean?" Scathach inquired.

"I was planning on going out caroling around the neighborhood and bringing our neighbors Christmas joy!" Mashu said and clapped her hands together. Scathach face however told it all as her eyes widened.

"W-What? I never agreed to such thing! There is no way I'm going out singing! The snow may have let up, but its still freezing outside!" Scathach exclaimed and backed up towards the bedroom.

"Pleeeeeaaassseeeee Scathach!" Mashu begged. "We'd love to hear your singing voice!" Mashu said and clapped her hands together. Scathach glanced past Mashu and straight at me. I pulled on my collar and looked away innocently.

"Mmmmmm….." Scathach grumbled and crossed her arms. "I don't have to put on an ugly Christmas sweater on do I?" Scathach asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No you don't have to do anything of the kind!" Mashu said. I mentally sighed a sigh of relief, because I was hoping we wouldn't have to wear Christmas sweaters either.

"Alright Fine I'll go Christmas caroling with you guys." Scathach said and grabbed her coat. I raised an eyebrow, because I was expecting Scathach to put up a bigger fuse. In fact I was expecting Scathach to flat out say No every single time, and that she would run away inside her room and not come out until the morning. "I assume you have the lyrics?" Scathach inquired and crossed her arms.

"Oh yes!" Mashu exclaimed clapping her hands together and nodded her heads. "It's in our room, let me go out get. Just wait a moment and I'll be right out!" Mashu said and backed up with her hands up. Mashu had a huge smile on her face as she turned around and rushed into her bedroom. Once Mashu had disappeared Scathach slipped into her coat and walked up to me.

"You planned this, didn't you? You want to see me embarrass myself in front of our neighbors don't you?" Scathach said and jabbed me in the chest.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this! It was all Mashu! She really wanted to go Christmas caroling!" I exclaimed and put my hands up in mock surrender. Scathach let out a sigh and turned around and faced the bedroom.

"At least Mashu looked happy." Scathach said. "But I just know I'm going to embarrass myself." Scathach said and scratched her cheek

"How horrible could your singing voice be? It couldn't be worse than mine?" I said jokingly. "I've literally have had people tell me that I should never sing ever again after they heard me sing." I said and smiled.

"Mmmm." Scathach murmured and continued scratching her cheek. "I suppose I can survive one night." Scathach murmured and crossed her arms once more.

A few moments later

Mashu came out of the bedroom holding several sheets of paper in her hands and smiled at us. Mashu came to a stop in front of us and handed us the sheets of paper and Scathach and I accepted them. I shuffled through the paper and looked over the songs, all of them were common Christmas Songs every person had heard before and I had heard on at least a hundred occasions. "Shouldn't be so hard Christopher, if you're lucky Scathach and Mashu's voice will drown out your own." I thought to myself and I looked back up at Mashu. Mashu was smiling even more than she had been when she entered the bedroom.

"Mashu you're grinning more than you were when you entered the bedroom." I said and saw there was something red hiding behind Mashu's back. "Mashu what's that hiding behind your back?" I asked.

"Oh these?" Mashu said and pulled out from behind her back several red Christmas hats and I heard a sigh from Scathach. "I got us each a Christmas hat to wear while caroling." Mashu said.

"I suppose I don't mind wearing a Santa hat." I said taking one of the hats and slipping it on too my head. Scathach hesitantly took one of the hats and put it over her head. Mashu put her hat over her head and clutched her song lyrics in her hands.

"Let's go then!" Mashu exclaimed and walked towards the front door. Scathach and I followed behind her and I grasped the door handle for Mashu and pushed it down and pulled the door open for Scathach and Mashu. They gave me their thanks and headed out into the bitter cold with me following behind. I slammed the door behind me and punched in the number code and heard the metallic click letting me know the door was locked. I rushed down the stairs and met Scathach and Mashu who were waiting at the sidewalk. It was freezing outside and I rubbed my arms along with Scathach, it made me wonder how Mashu dealt with the cold so well. "Then again she's spent most of her time living in Canada at Chaldea, so perhaps that's why." I thought to myself.

"Alright Mashu which way should we go first?" I asked and I paced in place. Mashu looked around the neighborhood and then pointed left.

"We should head that way and loop around till we hit home." Mashu said and Scathach and I nodded our heads. Mashu lead the way down the sidewalk and Scathach and I followed behind her until we reached the first house. We walked up to the front door and I approached the front door and knocked on the door, after several minutes a man and a woman answered the door. Now that I remember it, this was Jennifer's house, but she didn't appear to be home. "I hope she got home alright." I thought to myself. However stood there for a few moments as we raised our papers up and we took a deep breath. Then we sang…

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" Scathach, Mashu, and I sang in unison, but when I heard Scathach's singing voice I almost wanted to stop singing and just listen to her sing. Scathach's singing voice was beautiful, I don't know what she was fretting over. For an Ice queen and a keeper of the Land of shadows she had the singing voice of an angel. We then went on to sing White Christmas and Santa Claus is coming to town. After we finished singing, the man and the woman clapped their hands vigorously.

"Merry Christmas!" The Three of us said in unison, the man and the woman wished us Merry Christmas and we returned to the sidewalk.

"Scathach what were you talking about?" I said once we returned to the sidewalk.

"What do you mean?" Scathach inquired and tilted her head.

"Your singing voice is amazing!" I exclaimed and Scathach's cheeks turned rosy.

"Yes Senpai is right! Your singing voice is beautiful! You sound like an angel." Mashu exclaimed and clasped her hands together.

"N-No my voice is just average." Scathach said scratching her cheek.

"No Mashu is right, you have a great singing voice." I said and Scathach's cheeks reddened even more.

"L-Let's just go to the next house a-already!" Scathach said and turned around. Scathach quickly walked away and Mashu and I followed behind her with smiles on our face. Mashu, Scathach, and I made our way around the neighborhood singing various christmas collections at every home and getting a warm applause everytime. We had almost done a full loop as we were now on the second house to the right of our home. I walked up to the front door and knocked and after a few moments the door swung wide open and I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Emily!" I exclaimed as Emily stood there in her Pajamas, now with glasses on. After a moment Jennifer and Iris arrived at the front door next to Emily in their own Pajamas. "Well at least they made it home safely, that's good to know." I thought to myself.

"Christopher! Scathach! Mashu! You've come to sing to us!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Of course they have Jennifer. Why else do you think they are standing outside in the cold wearing Santa hats?" Emily said.

"I know, I know Emily. You don't need to be so serious all the time." Jennifer said and Emily sighed.

"Ahem yes that's right! We've come to sing Christmas carols!" I said and turned and faced Mashu and Scathach. "So shall we?" I asked.

"Actually Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed and shuffled her paper. "There's a specific song we'd all like you and Scathach to sing specifically." Mashu said and pulled out two sheets of paper from her stack and handed them to me. Scathach and I looked over the paper and then glanced at one another and then back and Mashu, who glared at us innocently. "Pretty, pretty please." Mashu said and Scathach and I sighed and then stood next to one another at the front door.

"Ready when you are." Scathach said and held her paper in front of her.

"Alright then Ahem." I said and cleared my voice.

"I really can't stay…" Scathach started off.

"... But Baby it's cold outside." I sang.

"I've got to go away…" Scathach sang.

"... But Baby it's cold outside" I sang.

"This evening has been…" Scathach sang.

"...been hoping that you'd drop in." I sang.

"So very nice…" Scathach sang.

"...I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." I sang and grasped Scathach's hands. Scathach's hands grew rosy red and we continued to sing.

"My mother will start to worry…" Scathach sang.

"... Beautiful what's your hurry?" I sang.

"My father will be pacing the floor…" Scathach sang.

"...Listen to the fireplace roar." I sang.

"So really I'd better scurry…" Scathach sang.

"... Beautiful please don't hurry!" I sang.

"But maybe just a half a drink more…" Scathach sang.

"... Put some records on while I pour." I sang.

"The neighbors might think…" Scathach sang.

"... Baby, it's bad out there!" I sang.

"Say what's in this drink?" Scathach sang.

"No cabs to be had out there." I sang.

"I wish I knew how…" Scathach sang.

"Your eyes are like starlight now!" I sang.

"...To break this spell!" Scathach sang.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." I sang.

"I ought to say, no, no, no sir…" Scathach sang.

"... Mind if I move in closer?" I said and Scathach and I leaned in closer to one another as we sang.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried…" Scathach sang.

"... What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?" I sang.

"I really can't stay…" Scathach sang.

"... Oh baby don't hold out." I sang.

"But baby, it's cold outside!" Scathach and I sang in unison.

"I simply must go…" Scathach sang.

"... But baby, it's cold outside!" I sang.

"The answer is no!" Scathach sang.

"... But baby, it's cold outside!" I sang.

"Your welcome has been…" Scathach sang.

"... How lucky that you dropped in!" I sang.

"So nice and warm…" Scathach sang.

"... Look out the window at this dawn." I sang.

"My sister will be suspicious…" Scathach sang.

"Gosh your lips look delicious!" I sang.

"My brother will be there at the door!" Scathach sang.

"Waves upon the tropical shore!" I sang.

"My maiden aunts mind is vicious…" Scathach sang.

"Gosh your lips are delicious!" I sang.

"But maybe just a cigarette more…" Scathach sang.

"Never such a blizzard before!" I sang.

"I've gotta get home…" Scathach sang.

"... But baby, you'd freeze out there!" I sang.

"Say lend me a coat…" Scathach sang.

"It's up to your knees out there" I sang.

"You've really been grand…" Scathach sang.

"... I thrill when you touch my hand." I sang.

"But don't you see?" Scathach sang.

"... How can you do this thing to me?" I sang.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…" Scathach sang.

"... Think of my lifelong sorrow." I sang.

"At least there will be plenty implied…" Scathach sang.

"... If you got pneumonia and died." I sang.

"I really can't stay…" Scathach sang.

"Get over that old out." I sang.

"Baby, it's cold… Baby, it's cold outside!" Scathach and I sang in unison and thus came an end to the song. Once we had finished and caught our breath, everyone began to clap.

"That was incredible!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Ah hahaha to be honest that was the first time I've ever sang that song with a partner." I said and held my chest.

"It was amazing nonetheless Senpai!" Mashu said clapping her hands.

"Yes it was truly a beautiful duet." Emily said and clapped.

"Mmmhmm!" Iris said and nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks…" Scathach and I said in unison and I rubbed the back of my head. Then there was a flurry of snowflakes that floated down to the ground in front of us, all of us looked up into the sky and gasped to see a storm of snowflakes.

"Ah well it looks like a Blizzard is brewing so we best get home." I said.

"Haha yeah we wouldn't you guys to get trapped outside your house inside a blizzard." Jennifer said and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, well we hope that you have a Goodnight and have a Merry Christmas!" I said.

"Merry Christmas to all of you!" Scathach said.

"Merry Christmas!" Mashu exclaimed and the Three girls nodded their heads.

"Merry Christmas and have a Happy new year!" The Three Girls said in unison. We waved goodbye and rushed home just as the Blizzard began, cold nipped at our face and our vision began to drastically reduce...

I slammed the door shut just as the Blizzard picked up and I punched in the code and heard the metallic click once more for the final time today. I turned around and faced Mashu and Scathach who's cheeks were rosy red from the cold.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Scathach said rubbing her arms as she paced in her spot.

"You've got some snow on you." I said and walked up to her and brushed the snow off of her shoulders and from her head.

"T-Thanks." Scathach said as her teeth chattered. I chuckled a little and smiled at Scathach, and a small smile on Scathach's lips formed.

"Lucky we finished when we did, that blizzard is really roaring." I said and Scathach nodded her head.

"Yeah…" Scathach said.

"Senpai! Scathach!" Mashu exclaimed and Scathach and I snapped our attention to Mashu.

"What?" Scathach and I asked in unison. Mashu pointed upwards and Scathach and I's gaze looked upwards to where Mashu was pointing.

"It's a Mistletoe! So now you two have to Kiss!" Mashu exclaimed.

"W-What?" Scathach exclaimed and her cheeks turned even more bright red.

"I don't remember hanging a Mistletoe!" I exclaimed. "Where did this come from?" I asked and I saw a smile form on Mashu's lips.

"I know, I put it up there." Mashu said and clapped her hands together. "Mashu I didn't know you could be so devious!" I thought to myself.

"There's no way I'm kissing him!" Scathach said and waved her hands No.

"I second that, I'm not kissing her." I said jerking my fingers at Scathach.

"Just because him and I have promised to quit fighting, that doesn't mean I'm interested in him." Scathach said and turned away from me.

"I'm not interested in Scathach either. We're just friends." I said and turned and faced my back to Scathach. "So no way I'm kissing her!" I said.

"Exactly just friends! Friends don't kiss!" Scathach said and twirled her f

"Yeah!" I exclaimed and scratched my cheeks. Mashu only let out a long sigh.

"Maybe next year then..." Mashu murmured

Scathach walked over to the fridge and grasped the door handle and swung the door wide open. Scathach pulled a carton out of the fridge and placed it on the island. Scathach then turned around and opened a cupboard and pulled out two glasses and placed them on the counter. "I don't know about you, but I'm drinking some eggnog." Scathach said unscrewing the cap from the eggnog carton and poured herself a glass. I took a seat on one of the stools.

"Sure I'll take a glass too." I said and Scathach poured me a glass too. Scathach slid the glass towards me and I stopped it with my hand and grasped it. Scathach made her way around the counter and sat at the stool next to me. Scathach rose the glass to her lips and drank eggnog disappeared quickly before Scathach placed the glass down. I raised the glass up to my lips and sipped from the glass and my eyes widened.

"Does this eggnog have alcohol in it?" I inquired.

"Yeah it does. It's one of my own recipes, it's got Whiskey in it." Scathach said.

"Mmm it taste pretty strong." I said and rose the glass back up to my lips and took another sip.

"Yeah its Scotch Whiskey." Scathach said and took another sip from her glass. "Its from my personal collection in Scotland." Scathach said.

"I usually don't drink alcohol anymore, but I'll make an exception just this one time since its the Holiday after all." I said and took another sip from the glass. It wasn't long before both of our glasses were empty and Scathach and I sat there at the counter chatting. Mashu had turned on the Christmas tree and was sitting at the couch talking to Roman at Chaldea.

"Hey in my family we usually exchange one present at Christmas eve, so would you like to exchange presents." I asked.

"Sure I actually have a present for you." Scathach said and reached under her chair and grabbed something out from her purse. Scathach pulled a small wrapped box with a bow from her purse and placed it on the counter. "I'll grab yours." I said and turned in my chair and got up and walked over to the Christmas tree and leaned down and picked a present from under the tree and walked back over to the island and took a seat and placed Scathach's present on the table. Scathach had poured more eggnog into our glasses and was taking a sip from her glass. Scathach placed the glass down on the counter and we pushed each others gifts towards the other. I picked up the small present and tore away the wrapping and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Scathach!" I exclaimed as the green case of one of the newest Xbox One Games I was going to preorder revealed itself. "This was one of the games I wanted to get! I thought you said I didn't need any more video games?" I inquired and Scathach played with a strand of her hair.

"S-shut up! I'm not the heartless." Scathach said. "I didn't want you to go into the store, because I knew you'd buy the game I had gotten you!" Scathach said and I smiled.

"Thank you Scathach!" I said and Scathach nodded her head. Scathach then proceeded to pull the wrapping off of her present. Scathach's eyes then widened as she pulled a book out of the box.

"This is the next book in the series I'm reading!" Scathach exclaimed and looked at me. "I've been trying to find this book everywhere, but it's been completely sold out!" Scathach said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I know, I managed to get one of the last copies." I said and Scathach smiled warmly and tilted her head. "It was tedious, but watching all the stores websites eventually paid off." I said.

"Thank you Christopher." Scathach and held out her arms and leaned in and hugged me.

"No problem Scathach and Thank you for getting me the game I wanted." I said and wrapped my arms around Scathach and rubbed her back. After a few moments Scathach and I let go of each other and drank some more eggnog. It was several eggnogs later that Scathach and I were barely hanging onto our seats and singing "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" very drunkenly.

"It's getting pretty late Mashu, you'd best be getting to sleep soon if you want to wake up early." Roman said from the tablet screen.

"Yes I know Roman, I'll go to bed shortly don't worry." I said holding the tablet in my hands.

"What are Christopher and Scathach doing?" Roman asked and I turned and faced Scathach and Chris, I stood up and walked over to them. Scathach and Chris had their arms around the other and their heads were resting against the countertop with their eyes shut and smiles on their faces.

"I believe they fell asleep after drinking too much…" I said trailing off and Roman sighed.

"Christopher drink? I thought he quit drinking?" Roman said cupping his chin. "Well I suppose it's a special occasion so maybe that's why, still though that's pretty shameless to get drunk on Christmas Eve." Roman said and I chuckled. "Still though I'm glad they quit fighting, took them long enough to finally realize they've been acting like children." Roman said shaking his head.

"Yes I'm glad too." I said and smiled. Roman smiled at me in return and took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Best get to sleep Mashu, otherwise Santa Claus won't come and leave you presents!" Roman said.

"Yes I'll head to bed Roman now. Goodnight Roman and Merry Christmas!" I said with a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mashu. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Goodnight Mashu and sleep well." Roman said and then the screen went black…

In the Morning.

"Senpai! Scathach! Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed and rushed out the bedroom door into the living room. Shadow greeted me and I patted him on the head. I looked around and beneath the Christmas tree were a dozen new presents. I looked and saw all that remained of the cookies were crumbs and the milk was completely gone. I walked further into the living room and turned around to a surprising sight, I found Christopher and Scathach in the reclining chair with their arms around each other with a blanket over them, both had a smile on their lips as Scathach rested her head on Christopher's chest, while Christopher's arms were around Scathach. I smiled at such an adorable sight, there was only one thing to do. I reached into my PJ pockets and took out my smartphone and raised it up and snapped a picture of the two of them sleeping.

"This is going to be my home screen forever Shadow." I said and reached down and patted Shadow on the head.

"Mmmm." There was a murmur and I turned to see Scathach and Christopher slowly open their eyes.

"M-Morning Mashu." Christopher murmured as he raised his hand up to his head.

"Morning." Was the only thing that escaped Scathach's lips.

"Merry Christmas Mashu." Christopher said.

"Merry Christmas Mashu." Scathach said and I smiled warmly. "This truly was the greatest Christmas ever." I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes, Scathach and Christopher looked at me with a puzzled expression and I shook my head. I leaped onto Christopher and Scathach and wrapped my arms around them hugging them tightly and I rubbed my head against their chests.

"Merry Christmas!"


End file.
